Till Death Do Us Part
by StevieRaeSheehan
Summary: This is a text transformation of the poem and the story of Miss Havisham in the book ' Great Expectations .'  I hope you like it :  Rate and comment


Admired darling bastard.

You. Once the beloved husband and soul mate of mine ,slyly stolen away from me. So many times I've wished, hoped to avenge my shattered heart, two emerald pebbles inflamed in crimson sent a dull vibration ,haunting my sunken face ,as they stare back at me from the neglected mirror submerged in dust. Clay seeped through my visible veins molding me to this spot for days now; and here I have sat, silently drowning in this overwhelming anger, soon to be a blood bath ; whilst over and over again I twist my wedding ring made of precious stone on a small stool next to me, I watch it twist full of life, dancing with dishonesty.

Then it drops.

We never even got to cut the cake. There it stands ;still with its pungent sweet icing and noose-like bow, yet mold invades the bottom layer infecting, spreading it's sickly colour. Ill give it 3 more days until the whole of it is colonized.

I remember vividly that night we fought , when I accused you , you got defensive; I thought I was in the wrong and begged for forgiveness, which you eventually bestowed on my helpless body. Bed sheets tangling around my legs, an almost suffocating blaze pounded over me scorching my bare flesh ; my fluent tongue, exploring familiar territory. The last night that I truly loved you, that was it. Awaking from my slumber a blur of yellow roses catch my eye shackled to a hand written note stating '' Not long now darling x .'' To the right if them lay a half eaten apple In which teeth had been plunged in to , half pea green and the other side blood red, he didn't touch the green side.

Finally the day had dawned, the start of the rest of my life and I entered it teeming optimism, full of great expectations of our life together , and anxious to walk down the lonely isle to be partnered with my husband to be. Blinded by this perfect delusion , I slowly dressed my self pulling in the realization as I tug at the laced back which look like a snow flake, this pearly white material , perfectly fitted it hugged my body ; I never wanted to take it off.

Now it lays in its final resting place, hanging on a bare boned hanger in the desolate wardrobe and its slowly decays , what was once white washed lingered a discoloured yellow mirroring my complexion. The laced back looking more and more like an aged spiderweb spun by a black widow some time ago.

Walking down that isle was leaving limbo and walking to heaven , the saints and apposals look down on me from their stained windows, hands placed as if to pray. Faces turned to lock their gazes on me and emotions fill the room ; yet as I walk on their cheery dispositions morph sending tension in to the air, I look to the front to see his radiant smile; Let his glossy green eyes Illuminate mine as he embraces me, but here he was not.

I stopped on my journey to see the empty space where my future should standing , but no matter how hard I looked, how long I squinted, he was no where to be found; my husband to be diminished In thin air and took my heart, dignity and life with him. Robotically I turned ghost gliding slower than my entrance ; death row would have been more merciful.

Back at the hotel a note was left next the the half bitten apple saying,

'' I'm sorry, I fell out of love with you long ago, being with you is like being under a vise and each day being compressed , I had resisted temptation for so long to give us another go, but It turns out this is where I'm most happiest. I've moved on, I suggest you do the same. Have a nice life darling x ''.

I stood, traumatized, feeling the blood rush from my face unaware my cheeks were submerged in tears. My eyes started to burn with uncontrollable rage, tears turned in to larva spilling at the brim, hands clenched in to fists not noticing the pain of my nails puncturing my palms. Then, like the devil sick on sin I unleashed a piercing cry and launched these meaningless things off the table sending them flying to their deaths. After the room was bombed by my fury I left, trampling on the yellow rose petals. For days I was lost again, stuck in limbo, a spinster; not caring whether I lived or died. It would have been easier if he ended my life that day, if he shot me through the heart, or stabbed me in the back; yet he stole its meaning, left me on this earth to rot. And being the kind hearted person I am, I wanted to return the favor.

So here I am, 4 weeks later, sitting in the isolated villa we booked for our honey moon, With the wedding cake and my dress as a sustainable audience. And 3 days ago I had the pleasure of meeting my jilted husband once more; but this time he begged for forgiveness. And I bestowed that on him in the sharp of a knife.

Rope was rapped around his wrists, ankles and waist. His wedding tie knotted around his mouth so only groans were audible. And on the third day, when it felt right; in the heat of the moment aroused with control and passion I slowly punctured his skin , prolonging the pain, letting the thick blood dance around the open womb and glide down his chest, penetrating deeper he reacted by wincing and trying to shout and shuffle the chair; is he unaware that he picked this place for our honeymoon specifically to escape the city ? There is no one around for miles, he was so careless some times. Finally the last push of the knifes edge sent a jilted shock throughout his body , as he breathed his last breath; sensing the last of his life drift away.

Now. In the present I stand, watching his body slowly decay and mix with the scent of the sweet cake. Now I shall leave you my last love, indeed it has been a lovely to see you again, give me a male corpse then any day. As I leave I flick a lit match to the corner of the bed sheets instantly catching a light. Without looking back feeling and reborn I waltzed towards the car to start my new life, without him.

Till death do us part . I kept my side of the vow.


End file.
